


[Podfic] The first eight don't count

by katemonkey, storm_petrel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats, man. Not to be trusted. Podfic of the story by Storm_Petrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The first eight don't count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The first eight don't count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117053) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> Thank you to Storm_petrel for allowing me to podfic this story.

[ ](http://www.box.com/s/pjl7761citqktqp0t10v)

**[13mb mp3 file available at Box.com](http://www.box.com/s/pjl7761citqktqp0t10v)**


End file.
